


Christmas Card Question

by BookDragon13



Series: Home For The Holidays [5]
Category: Picnic - Inge
Genre: Adoption, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Your daughter has an important question for Hal
Relationships: Hal Carter/Reader
Series: Home For The Holidays [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037592
Kudos: 5





	Christmas Card Question

“Are you ready?” You asked your daughter, Annie. She nodded eagerly, holding the envelope for Hal. You softly guided her towards your new husband. “Then let’s go, sweetpea.”

Hal smiled at Annie as she came closer. When the little girl handed him the envelope, Hal looked up at you then back at Annie before taking it. “What’s this?”

“It’s our greeting card for this year,” you explained. “Annie wanted you to see it before we sent any.”

“I bet it looks amazing,” Hal said as he opened the envelope. He looked at the pictures, smiling at the memories they produced. Then Hal read the back, telling people all about his and your marriage and Annie’s newest achievements. 

Then Hal noticed something at the bottom of Annie’s paragraph. He read it out loud.

“Annie has asked Hal to adopt her and be her dad…” Hal couldn’t help but tear up a bit. He looked at you, then Annie. “Do you really want me to be your daddy?”

Annie nodded. “I love you Hal, and I feel like you love me. I want to be a Carter, like you and mommy.”

Hal immediately hugged Annie. “I’d love to be your dad, sweetheart! This is the best Christmas present! I love you so much!”

“Love you too, daddy!” Annie squealed happily.


End file.
